Fon's Dojo
by Junhiti
Summary: Aoba arrives at Fon's Dojo! What awaits him in there?


Hey people! This oneshot is really random, Aoba, Fon and Lambo, all in the same place! What'll happen there?

* * *

><p>Aoba was walking down the street with nothing interesting to do, sure, he had to study hard to succeed in school, but he had no interest in studying all those boring subjects. It was a hot Friday, with nothing to do, Aoba decided to go to the town's dojo. When he arrived there, only one man was in the building, he had black hair, making a ponytail of it, he seemed to be Chinese, Aoba was worried, he didn't know how to speak Chinese.<p>

"Are you this dojo's master?" Aoba asked  
>"Yes, that I am. My name is Fon, and who might you be?" The master, Fon, asked Aoba<br>"Well, my name's Aoba Kouyo! Hope of the boxing world!" Aoba said, emphasizing his "title" as Hope of the boxing world  
>"Hum… Boxing, It's been a while since I had a boxing student…"<br>"Student? Who told you I was going to practice here?"  
>"So, what reason to why you're here?" Fon made a point, Aoba was pissed<br>"Urgh! Alright, I came here to warm myself a little!"  
>"I see, come inside the dojo, I have another student who you might practice with" And so, Fon showed Aoba his way in the dojo. After reaching the dojo's pit, Aoba encountered someone who he could never expect to be there.<br>"It's the Vongola's Lightning Guardian!" Aoba yelled  
>"Yare-Yare… The Shimon's Forest Guardian…" Lambo was his name, he's a Vongola's guardian, who had pretty dark short and messy hair, he liked to wear light equipment and sandals. Aoba knew him because his baby self likes to shot himself with a huge bazooka and changed places with his future self.<br>"What are you, of all people, doing here?" Aoba asked  
>"It seems that the Vongola of the future asked me to improve my physical state, and my baby self actually shot himself with a bazooka yet again… but this time, it seems that the bazooka has broken, and I can't seem to return to the future…"<br>"I see… How about a little match?" Aoba prepared his fists  
>"A fight? You mean, all about fists and all that?" Lambo panicked, he wasn't ready to fight hand-to-hand yet.<br>"Of course, if you're in a dojo, you can't expect to improve without some fights…"  
>"Lambo, I think Aoba's right. You definitely should try and practice fighting once in a while, or else you won't improve. I think I might give a chance to fight me whoever wins this fight…" Fon said<br>"Master… not even you… So it seems I have no choice at all?" Lambo tried to remain his cool. Aoba and Lambo would start to fight now!  
>"I'll just watch from afar." Fon said and retired himself<p>

"Are you sure you can beat me in a fight?" Aoba asked, slight provoking Lambo  
>"Won't know until I try…" Lambo said and both started to fight!<p>

Aoba made the first move, striking Lambo with his fists, Lambo dodged and tried to hit Aoba's chest, but it had no effect. Aoba then stroked with an uppercut, it was very effective against Lambo  
>"W-wait a minute… I'm not ready for this… only if I use my lightning skills…" Lambo said<br>"Humph, I don't care whether you fight with your fists or with special attacks, just try and beat me!" Aoba then used Forest Flames against Lambo  
>"<em>Ellctrico Cornata!" <em>Lambo rushed trying to strike Aoba, but did not succeed, as Aoba made a shield made of leaves  
>"Hah, it's impossible for you to possible defeat me! Now, watch this!" Aoba used the leaves and started cutting Lambo up "This is my flame's attack, <em>Leaf Cutter" <em>As soon as Aoba started to attack, Lambo felt weak, as many bruises and scars were forming on him. Aoba unleashed one final attack on him an Lambo felt down  
>"So, that's how you fight boxing?" Fon appeared and asked<br>"Yeah, now I'm finally going to fight you! This one was very weak, but I sense strong power coming from you" Aoba was getting ready yet again  
>"Interesting, your flame is something I haven't seen… This shall be an entertaining indeed… Please, do not hold back!" Fon was ready to fight now!<p>

Both martial fighters were ready and excited to start. Aoba made the first move, trying to jab Fon, however, Fon dodged  
>"This shall be your end, <em>Gyoza-Kempo!" <em>Fon used the attack and it hit Aoba, all of a sudden, Aoba started to move as Fon pleased.  
>"What the hell is that? Why am I moving out of my own?" Aoba then "hit" himself on the walls and floor<br>"Because that's my special technique's skill. You're going to be controlled by me until you surrender yourself." Fon was still calm and carried on controlling Aoba  
>"Tsk… Dream on if you think I'd surrender to you!" Aoba's determination made the leaves fly around and hit Fon on the cheek<br>"Well… I guess there's always something new to learn" Fon said as he took the blood out of his cheek  
>"I told you I'd never surrender!" Aoba then rushed to Fon<br>"This will lead you nowhere. Hah!" Fon dodged Aoba's attack and hit him on the face, after combing Aoba with rapid fists and a finisher kick.  
>"Heh… Looks like you took my glasses out… You'll regret doing that…"<br>"Why would I? I don't think you'll be able to see without them"  
>"You're wrong there… my vision's just getting better…" Aoba's Killer Point Vision was starting to take effect.<br>"Then, come!" Fon used the _Exploding Lotus Kempo_, a storm-based attack. Aoba tried using his leaf barrier, but the dragon pierced through it and hit Aoba's chest  
>"Ugh… You little…"<br>"Now, let's finish this" Fon went close-ranged again, but this time, something happened, Aoba could see it…  
>"I can see it… your Killer Points!" Aoba hit Fon's leg, where the Killer Point was, Fon felt great pain and immediately went down<br>"This is… Killer Point Vision?" Fon asked, trying to get up  
>"Yeah, I can see your Killer Points and if I hit them, you'll feel great pain"<br>"I once fought a man who had the same ability as yours, let's see…"  
>"I don't care about it, whether he won or lost, I'm different!"<br>"That may be… but I can withstand this pain!" Fon used the _Exploding Lotus Kempo _again.  
>"You won't see tomorrow's sky with this fist!"<p>

Both of them used all their strength in this final attack. Aoba concentrated all his power in a final punch, he used his forest's flames, and Fon used all his flames to triplicate the _Exploding Lotus Kempo. _Who would win this? Aoba hit Fon's Killer Point with all his might, and Fon's dragons succeeded in striking Aoba. Now both of them were really exhausted, Aoba was still standing, but with fatal wounds, blood and his vision was starting to get blurry.  
>"Heh… Looks like I… made it?" Aoba could barely stand up now<br>"You… are a very interesting one… Still standing even after my attack…" Fon was in a critical situation, blood all over his Chinese clothe  
>"That's because I never lose, I'm the Hope of the Boxing World after all!"<br>"Heh… I'm looking to see… your deeds, Aoba" Fon fainted and after a minute, Aoba as well.

When Aoba woke up, he looked around and found he was getting treated by Fon, who had bandages all over his body  
>"Good Morning, Aoba" Fon politely said<br>"Errr… Good Morning, what're you doing?"  
>"Treating your wounds, of course"<br>"Why would you do such a thing?"  
>"Because… I failed to save a friend of mine many years ago… The one with the same ability as yours, we had a similar fight, but in the end, I won. He did not survived my attack"<p>

"You made some quite bad injuries on me…"  
>"You too… in the end, the student beat his master"<br>"Maybe we should have a rematch sometime…"  
>"Anytime you ask!"<p> 


End file.
